


Carassius Auratus Fasth

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Animal Transformation, Edmonton Oilers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Oilers losing streak was making everyone tense. What happened after Fasth lost his temper on the bench. Set between Dec 12th and 21st 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey,” Taylor said going over to Fasth’s stall. He glanced back over his shoulder to where Ryan and Jordan were watching him. Ryan made a shooing motion with his hands and Taylor turned back to Fasth who still kind of looked like he wanted to punch someone. “So…” he trailed off again and shifted uncomfortably.

“What do you want Hall?” Fasth asked apparently growing tired of Taylor looming over him.

“You played really well in the first,” he blurted out intensely aware that everyone in the locker room was watching him.

Fasth’s lips thinned and he tossed the last of his gear into its place. “I’m going to the showers,” he said pushing past Taylor.

“Come on man,” Taylor said. “I’m sorry you got pulled but we weren’t trying to—”

Fasth stopped short and turned back, looking furious again. Taylor forced himself not to take a step back.

“That’s the point isn’t it?” Fasth snapped. “You weren’t fucking trying until almost the third!”

“That’s not fair,” Taylor said his own temper flaring. “We’ve been trying! You’ve been at all our practices—” Taylor stopped shouting as Fasth started gasping for breath. “Are you all right?”

“Can’t...breathe,” Fasth gasped then collapsed.

Taylor stared at the floor in shock for a second before the entire locker room burst into motion.

“I’ll get some water!” Scrivens said running to fill his water bottle at the sink.

“Not tap water!” Ryan shouted over the noise of the rest of the team. “The chlorine!”

“Here!” Ference tossed Ryan a bottle of spring water and Ryan dumped it into Scrivens’ empty water bottle.

Taylor scooped Fasth up and dropped him into the water bottle, thankful that the mouth was wide enough. Everyone gathered around and breathed a sigh of relief as the goldfish started swimming in the confined space.

“What do we do now?” Schultz asked still staring at the fish that was their goalie.

“Someone’s going to have to take care of him.” Taylor looked up to find everyone staring at him. “Really? Why can’t Ference do it?” he was aware he was whining but he didn’t want to take care of a fish.

“Because I’m not the one who got into a shouting match with Viktor just before he changed,” Ference said smugly.

“Sorry, let me know if you need any help,” Ryan offered before following everyone else’s example and heading back to his stall.

Taylor glared down at Fasth. “Who the hell turns into a fish?” he asked. Fasth of course didn’t answer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was half past eleven when Taylor made it home. He put Scrivens’ water bottle on the counter and started hunting around for something better to put Fasth into. It didn’t take him long to realize that he didn’t have anything that a fish might want to live in. He glanced at the sink. He didn’t use his kitchen and he was sure Fasth would like to have more room than the water bottle afforded. He pushed the plug into the sink, making sure it was in tightly, then filled it with a dozen bottles of spring water, remembering what Ryan had said about chlorine. He set the bottle into the sink, figuring that Fasth could swim out when he wanted.

“Good night,” Taylor said yawning widely as he headed to his room.

 

He heard his doorbell but buried his head under his pillow and ignored it. It was Saturday, there was no way he was getting up before noon. He drifted off again but not for long as someone pulled the pillow off his head.

“You put him in the _sink_?”

Hall blinked and stared blearily up at Scrivens who was glaring indignantly down at him. “Um, yeah? How did you get in here?”

“Ryan. He has your spare key.”

Taylor groaned. It was too early to deal with this. “Great. Lock up when you leave.” Scrivens still had his pillow so he settled for throwing his arm over his face. He yelped in surprise as Scrivens muscled him out of bed. “Dude! I’m not wearing anything!” He barely managed to grab his comforter as he was hustled into the kitchen by the irate goaltender.

Ryan was sitting on the counter next to the sink and laughed when he saw them. “Morning Taylor,” he said cheerfully.

Taylor scowled at him. “Traitor.” Ryan knew that he liked to sleep in, the fact that he had brought Scrivens here at the unholy hour of 8:30 was unforgivable.

“Hey you should be thankful it’s just us, the rest of the guys wanted to come too.”

“You can’t leave him in there,” Scrivens interrupted. “Look at how miserable he is!”

Taylor looked into the sink. The water bottle had tipped over and Fasth was swimming around in lazy circles; he looked perfectly content to him. “You’re the one who wanted to put him in tap water,” Taylor pointed out. “He looks fine.”

“You can’t leave him in there,” Scrivens insisted.

“If you want to take him home with you go ahead,” Taylor said yawning.

“Or we could go shopping for a fish tank,” Ryan said hopping down from the counter. “Go get dressed Hallsy.”

Taylor didn’t know what else to do so he went back into his room, pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and followed Ryan out of the apartment. “Why doesn’t he just take the fish if he’s so concerned about my caretaking abilities?” he grumbled glancing back to the apartment where they had left Scrivens to keep an eye on Fasth.

“He’s concerned about the percentage of people who have turned into an animal becoming romantically involved with the people who took care of them,” Ryan said grinning.

“So I’m stuck fish sitting because he doesn’t want a relationship with Fasth,” Taylor snorted. “Wait, does that mean he thinks Fasth and I will hook up?”

Ryan laughed. “I don’t know Hallsy, I think Fasth could do better.”

“Shut up,” Taylor said scowling and punching Ryan’s arm. That just made Ryan laugh harder and he didn’t stop until fifteen minutes later when they pulled into the pet shop’s parking lot.

“So what do you think?” Ryan asked still grinning as they walked through the aisle to the fish supplies. “I kind of like this one.”

Taylor stared at the 500 gallon tank. “You know he isn’t going to be a fish forever. Why don’t I just get a bowl?” He looked over at the display.

Ryan was shaking his head. “We don’t know how long it will take for him to turn back; he deserves a better habitat than a bowl.”

“Can I help you guys?” a petite brunette wearing the store’s uniform chirped bouncing over to them.

“We need a tank for a goldfish,” Taylor said.

“This is a popular model,” she said cheerfully showing them a fifty gallon tank with a cherry wood stand. “It’s big enough that you’ll have room to introduce more fish if you want as well as provide a good amount of interior décor for the fish.”

Taylor frowned, looking at the tank critically. “Do you have anything in black?”

 

They left the pet store an hour later with a fifty gallon corner tank with a sleek metal stand painted black as well as four bags of gravel, plants, and other aquarium paraphernalia. Taylor cringed a little at how much he had spent.

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever spent on an animal,” Taylor said as they were loading everything into his car. “Fasth had better appreciate this.”

Ryan snorted but didn’t say anything, Taylor wondered if he didn’t have anything to say or if he just thought it better to hold his tongue.

They got back to the apartment and Taylor was never so thankful for his building’s elevator.

“Hey Scrivens!” Taylor called as the wrestled the tank into the apartment. “Come give us a hand!”

The goalie came out of the kitchen and between the three of them they got the massive box into the living room.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Scrivens asked as they spread the pieces out on the floor and Taylor picked up two pieces that looked like they should fit together.

“It uses a hex key,” Taylor pointed out. “How hard can it be?”

 

“You know there are instructions right?” Ryan asked waving the piece of paper at Hall and Scrivens as they sat on the floor arguing over whether the piece of metal was a front or back leg.

“We don’t need instructions,” Scrivens insisted.

“This is useless,” Hall said tossing the hex key on the floor in frustration. “How are you supposed to work without the right tools?”

“I think I saw a hardware store on the way over here,” Scrivens suggested.

“We should go see what they have,” Hall said scrambling to his feet.

They both looked at Ryan questioningly. “Go ahead,” he said shaking his head. “I’ll keep an eye on Fasth.”

He waited until they were both out of the apartment before going over and examining the disaster his teammates had made. He dismantled what little they had put together and spread the pieces out in order of the letters that had been affixed to them for easy assembly. Following the instructions he had the frame built in fifteen minutes, the leg that they had been arguing over was actually one of the support bars, and the tank fit snuggly on top of it. He picked up the slender beginners guide to keeping fish that they had gotten from the pet store and wandered into the kitchen flipping through it. Scrivens wasn’t going to be happy with the fact that the water needed to cycle through the aquarium for a day before they could put Fasth into it.

“Sorry Vik,” he said staring into the sink. “Looks like you’re going to be stuck in Taylor’s sink for one more night. I can see why you’d find being a fish better than a goalie right now but we need you. If we’re going to turn this around it’s got to be a team effort.” Fasth continued swimming in unconcerned circles. Ryan sighed. “Good talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

They lost to the Rangers, which sucked, but that wasn’t what was on Taylor’s mind in the locker room. He hadn’t really noticed at first but by the end of the game he was certain that Jordan was avoiding him. There was too much activity in the locker room to talk so he kept a close eye on Jordan and jumped up when he was about to leave.

“Wait up Ebs,” he said turning to grab his bag. When he turned around again Jordan had already left.

“Do you have a second Taylor?” Pitlick asked stepping into the way just as Taylor was going to follow Jordan.

Taylor sighed. “Sure. What’s up?”

“I was wondering, if it’s okay with you, I mean if you have plans it’s okay—”

“What are you trying to say Tyler?” Taylor interrupted.

“I was wondering if I could come over and see Fasth.”

“Sure, whenever you want. Excuse me.” Taylor stepped past him and hurried out to the parking lot. Eberle’s car was already gone and Taylor swore under his breath.

 

He was starting to worry by the time he got back to his apartment. He’d gone by Jordan’s but he wasn’t there and his phone was going straight to voicemail.

“Hey Ryan,” Taylor said pacing about his living room as he called Nugent-Hopkins. “Um this is a weird question, have you talked to Jordan since the game?”

“Yeah,” Ryan said sounding like Taylor had woken him up. “He’s here with me, did you want to talk to him?”

“No,” Taylor said his heart dropping. “Sorry I bothered you.” He hung up before Ryan could say anything. He didn’t understand; if Jordan was just upset about the game why wouldn’t he come to him? Unless…

His doorbell buzzed and he looked at his watch. Who would be coming over at this time of night? He walked over to the door and groaned as he looked through the peephole.

“Hey Tyler,” he said opening the door for Pitlick, Gazdic, Draisaitl, and Hendricks.

“Sorry we’re late,” Tyler said. “We stopped for beer and pizza.”

“Uh great, thanks.” Taylor stepped out of the way and the guys trooped into the living room, settling themselves around the coffee table.

“Do you think Fasth would like some pizza?” Pitlick asked.

“Fish don’t eat pizza kid,” Hendricks said scruffing up Pitlick’s hair.

Pitlick squawked and ducked out of the way.

“There’s some fish food next to the tank if you want to feed him,” Taylor offered.

Both Pitlick and Draisaitl scrambled to their feet and rushed over to the tank, sprinkling flakes across the water.

“Out of all the animals to turn into,” Gazdic said shaking his head.

Hendricks shrugged. “At least he’s easy to take care of. One of the guys from the Predators turned into an ostrich.”

They stared at him for a second then Gazdic stood up.

“You’re making that up; I’m going to go watch Fasth.”

“I remember when I first got to Edmonton and you guys believed everything I said,” Hendricks said morosely.

Taylor laughed and reached for a slice of pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

You wouldn’t think it would be easy to avoid someone that you had a six hour flight plus an entire hockey game with but somehow Jordan managed it, disappearing as soon as they got back from Arizona.

“Why so glum chum?” Gordon asked dropping down onto the bench next to Taylor after their optional skate the next day, leaning over to lace up his sneakers.

Taylor would have mocked him for the colloquialism but he didn’t have the energy. “Not sleeping well,” he mumbled.

“Don’t worry so much,” Gordon said. “If you’re putting in the effort it will come together.”

Taylor smiled slightly, Boyd meant well even if he was wrong about the cause. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Gordon stood up and punched Taylor’s shoulder lightly. “See you later.”

Taylor’s smile faded as Gordon left. Ryan was still out on the ice. Taylor hesitated then stood up and walked over to Ryan’s gym bag. He unzipped the side pocket and pulled Ryan’s phone out, punching in the pass code which Ryan really needed to change one of these years.

“Hi Hallsy,” Ryan’s voice broke through the silence of the locker room.

Taylor jumped and turned around guiltily.

“Is that my phone?” Ryan asked frowning as he tossed his practice jersey into the laundry.

“Um…” Taylor looked at the phone in his hand. “No?” Ryan looked at him sceptically and Taylor sighed. “Yes.” He held the phone out to him.

“Why?” Ryan asked as he started taking off his gear, ignoring the phone. “Is there something wrong with yours?”

Taylor could feel his cheeks heating up. “I was going to text Jordan; I didn’t know if he’d answer if he thought it was me.”

“Oh. Wait, you were going to pretend to be me? Why?” Ryan looked confused.

“Jordan and I were…are dating.”

Ryan’s eyes widened then he grinned. “That’s awesome!” he said hugging Taylor. “Why didn’t either of you tell me?”

“So…you and Jordan aren’t…?” Taylor asked as Ryan stepped back.

“What? Why would you think that?”

“He’s been avoiding me. I called you and you said he was there; it seemed…like an explanation. I’m sorry, I know it was stupid…”

“Give me my phone,” Ryan said holding his hand out. Taylor passed it to him and Ryan pushed a button, holding the phone to his ear. “Hey Jordan. Practice was good; you should have come. Hey do you want to get ice cream? I thought I’d try that new place that opened near my apartment. Sure, see you.” He hung up and grinned at Taylor. “Do you need directions?”

 

Taylor had to force himself not to speed on his way to the ice cream parlour but he still arrived before Jordan. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not as he sat down in a corner booth and waited nervously. It wasn’t long before Jordan walked through the door, looking about for Ryan. He froze when he saw Taylor then turned on his heel and started back to the door.

“Jordan, wait!” Taylor jumped to his feet and hurried after him.

“I don’t want to talk to you Taylor,” Jordan said unlocking the door to his car.

“But why? What did I do? Please talk to me,” Taylor pleaded, catching Jordan’s hand. Jordan looked over Taylor’s shoulder and Taylor turned around to see a handful of people had gathered. He dropped Jordan’s hand and took a step back. He hoped no one had gotten a picture of that.

Jordan had gotten into the car and drove away. Taylor wondered if he imagined the look of disappointment on his face.

 

“I just don’t understand,” Taylor said sitting next to Fasth’s tank with his fourth bottle of beer. “Jordan’s never not talked to me before; even when he’s mad at me he makes sure I know why.”

Fasth continued to pick unconcernedly at bits of food that had sank to the gravel at the bottom of the tank.

“I never thought I’d say this but I wish I was a shifter. It must be so much easier to be an animal; not having to deal with the problems of being human.” Fasth floated up and stared at him through the glass, waiting for more food Taylor guessed.

His doorbell rang. Taylor considered ignoring it but got up and made his way to the door.

“So Jordan’s not talking to me now,” Ryan said when Taylor opened the door.

Taylor winced. “I’m sorry.”

Ryan shrugged. “It’s my own fault; I lied to him. Mind if I join you?” He gestured to the drink in Taylor’s hand.

“Sorry,” Taylor said again stepping out of the way. He headed into the kitchen to get Ryan a beer and came back into the living room to find he had taken his seat next to Fasth’s tank. He passed Ryan the beer and pulled another chair over to join him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Morning Fasth, Schultz, Yakupov,” Taylor said passing through the living room on his way to the kitchen, stepping over the latter, wondering slightly when it had become normal to find random teammates asleep in his living room. He thought he’d had the entire team stay over by now.

Schultz stirred slightly and mumbled something that might have been a return of the greeting if it hadn’t been smothered by a couch cushion but Yakupov didn’t even twitch.

Taylor made it to the coffee pot and hit the switch, leaning against the counter still half asleep. The coffee pot started making a strange sputtering sound. He turned around just as the glass pot exploded.

“Shit!” He jumped back as shards of glass flew through the air and hot coffee splashed over the edge of the counter.

“What happened?” Schultz asked stumbling into the kitchen, Yakupov right behind him.

“Nothing,” Taylor said. “My coffee pot just decided to rebel.”

“Are you hurt?” Yakupov asked.

“Just a few scratches,” Taylor said thankfully. That would be all that he’d need, to be put on the injured list because of his coffee pot.

“Well that’s one way for coffee to wake you up,” Schultz joked as they started to clean up the mess.

By the time they had everything cleaned up they had to head to the rink for morning practice.

This one was mandatory and brutal enough that it took all of Taylor’s attention. It was a relief when Nelson shouted at them to get out of there. Taylor looked around for Jordan and swore under his breath when he didn’t see him on the ice. Most of the guys were still horsing around on the ice when Taylor reached the dressing room, only Arcobello and Lander were at their stalls when Taylor stopped in front of Jordan who had already changed out of his gear. Taylor hoped Nelson hadn’t noticed that Jordan had snuck out early.

“What’s going on man?”

“Nothing.” Jordan looked at the ground as he answered. He fidgeted slightly. “Can this wait? I’m supposed to be meeting my agent.”

Which Taylor knew was a load of hogwash. “Why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not; I’m just late.” Jordan started to step around him and Taylor put his hand out to stop him.

“Please talk to me Jordan.” He wasn’t above begging if that was what it was going to take.

“Why’d you take Viktor home with you?” Jordan asked not looking at him.

“Um, because Ference made me?” Taylor said in confusion.

“So you’re not…you and Fasth aren’t…?” Jordan finally looked at him.

“Good grief! Is that what this is about?” He’d thought Jordan hadn’t been coming to the apartment because of the people there at all hours. “I am not cheating on you with a fish!” That had to be the most ridiculous thing he had ever said.

“Well it would be after he turned back into a person,” Jordan said starting to smile a little.

“It’s getting so a guy can’t take a fish home without people asking questions anymore,” Taylor said with mock indignity, relaxing a little when Jordan laughed. “So are we good?”

Jordan’s smile faltered.

“Aw give him a break Ebs,” Ference said. “Just kiss and make up already.”

Both Taylor and Jordan jumped and Taylor blushed as he realized the rest of the team had come into the locker room. “Um…this isn’t…” he trailed off looking to Jordan for help. Jordan was looking down, picking at the edge of a roll of tape he’d picked up from the bench. On a hunch he decided to follow his Captain’s advice, tilting Jordan’s head up and pressing their lips together. Taylor ignored the catcalls that rose up around them; focusing on Jordan. He could have cheered when Jordan put his arms around him and kissed him back.

They broke apart to applause from their teammates, Taylor keeping his right arm securely around Jordan’s waist. “So Jordan and I are dating,” he said as casually as he could.

“Figure,” Pinnizotto said. “Otherwise that was weird as shit.”

“Get out of here you two,” Ference said throwing one of his socks at them. “Go have makeup sex or whatever.”

It was always a good policy to listen to your captain.


	6. Chapter 6

They treated the shootout loss against the Stars as a win, going out and celebrating.

“Let’s go back to your place,” Jordan said leaning in close as they sat at the booth their team had taken over. Most of them had gone home already anyway, mostly just the d-men were still there, so Taylor didn’t think anyone would mind if they ducked out.

“See you guys,” Taylor said sliding out of the booth, Jordan following.

They reached his apartment.

“Alone at last,” Taylor murmured, pulling Jordan close and kissing him.

“Hey,” Jordan said pulling back with a frown. “Did you hear that?”

“No,” Taylor answered but Jordan started walking into the living room so Taylor followed with a sigh, bumping into him when Jordan stopped short.

The only light in the room was from the fish tank and it acted like a spot light on the two men kissing in front of it.

“Holy shit!” Taylor exclaimed and Scrivens and Fasth jumped apart.

“Um hi Taylor,” Fasth said shifting awkwardly. He looked at Scrivens. “We—”

“Were just leaving,” Scrivens finished for him heading for the door, Fasth following. Even in the dim light they could see the blush staining Scrivens’ face and neck.

“How did you even get in here?” Taylor called after them but didn’t receive an answer as the door closed behind them.

“Bet it was Ryan,” Jordan said laughing.

“Yeah.” He was going to have to get that key back and he was pretty sure those were his clothes Fasth was wearing.

Jordan wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “Weren’t we in the middle of something?”

Taylor in his arms and kissed him. Everything else could wait.

“You should get some fish,” Jordan said.

Taylor groaned and pushed him towards the bedroom.


End file.
